Volume 61
|chapters = 595-603 |jname = ROMANCE DAWN for the new world |rname = ROMANCE DAWN for the new world |ename = ROMANCE DAWN for the new world |page = 208 |date = February 4, 2011 (JP)One Piece Volume 61: (Japanese) Shueisha - VIZ Media March 6, 2012 (US) TBA (UK) |isbn = (JP) ISBN 978-4-08-870175-2 }} Volume 61 is "ROMANCE DAWN for the New World". Cover The cover has a blue background. The One Piece logo is colored in a blue gradient. The author's name is printed in blue. The Straw Hat Pirates are presented in a manner similar to the first volume, with the addition of the new members. On the deck of the Thousand Sunny, the crew sails out to sea while celebrating and being surrounded by seagulls. In the upper left corner, Franky holds a barrel of cola while Sanji serves a bottle of alcoholic drinks and two glasses. On the lower side, Chopper joins Nami in the cheering and Usopp joins Zoro holding bottles. On the right side, Brook is playing his instrument and Robin also holds a bottle. Author's Notes |} Chapters *595. : The whereabouts of the Eleven Supernovas are revealed, including Jewelry Bonney who was defeated by Blackbeard. *596. : Nami, Robin, Brook, Franky, and Usopp decide to work in their various environments in order to become better and stronger to help Luffy. *597. : Zoro had defeated all the Humandrills in the island but returns to the castle and begs Mihawk to train him. He also revealed Luffy's message to his fellow crew members: To meet in 2 years. Luffy also started training with Rayleigh in Rusukaina Island. *598. : After two years, the Straw Hats return to the Sabaody Archipelago. They encounter a crew who imitates them and is recruiting more members for their own crew. *599. : All of the Straw Hats arrive at Sabaody and begin to meet up at the Thousand Sunny. Some of the crew members demonstrated their new abilities. *600. : The Straw Hats have finally gathered together, except Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, and Brook, while the Marines prepare to take down the Fake Straw Hats. *601. : The Marines arrive in Grove 46. Sentomaru and his Pacifistas came to arrest the pirates. Monkey D. Luffy is revealed to the crowd, and is revealed to everyone that the real Straw Hat Pirates are alive. Luffy, Zoro and Sanji then leaves to Grove 42. *602. : The Straw Hat Pirates finally set sail for Fishman Island. As they escape the Marines, they are seen off by the ones that helped them reach Sabaody. Many of them help the Straw Hat Pirates by stalling the Marines. *603. : The Straw Hats are sail down on their way to Fishman Island. Nami reveals the properties of the coated ship and Franky tells the crew why Hatchan was not there to help them. SBS Notes Number of fan-drawn SBS Headers featured: 6 *Oda draws Chopper "removed of all his cuteness". *Oda mentions he took a vacation in Hawaii. *Oda creates a section called "3D2Y corner" where he draws the sketches for the post-timeskip appearances of the Straw Hats. *The Florian Triangle is based on the Bermuda Triangle, a place in the Atlantic Ocean where ships and planes disappear mysteriously. *Kazuki Yao, Franky's voice actor, makes a guest appearance and answers some of the fans' questions. Usopp Gallery Pirates Volume Changes References Site Navigation Category:One Piece Volumes